Lonely
by D0nQuix0te
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is lonely. Draco is at school, Lucius is in Azkaban, and Narcissa attempts to remain strong and steadfast. LuciusxNarcissa


**Warning: A little AU in the sense that I switched up the timeline of events a little from the books.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and whatnot are not mine.**

**xLady-Helenax: Lover of Lucissa, great beta, and awesome friend.

* * *

**

Lonely

Within an empty and quiet house, resided a solitary and silent woman. She sat in a beautiful and elegant sunroom, wearing a simple light blue gown.

She was trying her hardest to stop thinking; to just focus on the sun hitting her skin through the large windows. She sat completely still, as if she was no longer alive.

A sheet of blonde hair cascaded across half her face. Normally she put her hair up in majestic plaits, but it didn't really make a difference anymore. There was no one left to see it. There was no one to impress.

Such a large house – and she was the only one there, unless you counted to house elves. Her son was away at school, and hadn't been corresponding very regularly. The last letter she had received from him only brought news of him wishing to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas break. The woman had a couple months to persuade him to come home for the holidays, but in the end it was his own choice. He could come and go as he wished.

Her husband, on the other hand...

He was also away, and was completely inaccessible.

She missed the sound of his voice.

"_Good Morning, Narcissa." _

She missed his arms around her.

_Lucius pulled his wife into a tight embrace. _

She missed the emotional assurance he provided her.

_Narcissa felt more confident when a light hand pressed against the base of her spine. _

She missed the attention he gave her.

_A bouquet of deep red roses was produced from behind his back. _

She missed his love.

_Their lips moved together like harmonies in a piece of music. _

Narcissa Malfoy was extremely lonely. She felt left behind, as the men in her life drifted away. Draco had been getting very independent lately, determined to work alone on the project he had been given by the Dark Lord. Lucius was in Azkaban after the events of last June.

She knew that he would be out of there soon, as the Dementors were no longer obedient to the Ministry, but even then, Lucius was one of Voldemort's closest Death Eaters, and thus he would be busy doing the evil warlock's bidding.

Narcissa sighed, wishing there was someone there to talk to. She stood from her wicker chair and left the sunroom, walking aimlessly into the dark house.

She found herself in the study, walking towards her husband's desk. Maybe she could write Draco a letter. Narcissa instantly distracted herself with gathering a piece of parchment and dipping a quill in a bottle of ink.

_Dear Draco,_ she wrote.

She stopped, lowering her arm and looking away. Before she had even started the letter, she was at loss for something to write.

_I hope your classes are going well,_ she added. Such a sentence was painfully useless. If Draco was not happy with his classes, he most likely would have complained.

A painfully useless sentence of a painfully useless letter.

Narcissa dropped the now-dry quill and put her head in her hands. What was wrong with her? She was a Malfoy; she was elegant, intelligent, wealthy, and pure-blooded. She was not weak. The Dark Lord did not accept weak followers.

A tear rolled down Narcissa's cheek. If anything, her thoughts upset her more. If Lucius saw her acting like this –

But he wouldn't, at least not now, as he was not there. He was never there.

More tears leaked from her beautiful blue eyes, dampening her cheeks. Teardrops fell upon her letter, smearing the black ink into large gray blobs. The tears flowed like rain, and Narcissa found she couldn't stop them. She let herself sob. There was no one there to keep her company; there was no one here to see her cry.

Narcissa trembled with emotion. She released all the pent up feelings she hid behind expensive clothes and fine makeup. Her mind was no longer focusing on the images of her lover or her son, she was simply crying because she had not in so long.

She shuddered, taking in a quivering breath. As the tears lessened, she lifted her face, breathing deeply to calm down. Narcissa gently shut the bottle of ink and curtly crumpled the ruined letter in her palm. She had better things to do then write pointless letters to a son who may not even bother to read mail from his parents.

She had a house to manage; a family name to uphold. She stood, straightening her back and took once last deep breath before turning on her heel and leaving the room. She slowly closed the door behind her, not wishing to look back at the desk that reminded her of her moment of weakness.

That moment was the first, and would be the last, of weak moments. Narcissa refused to look back, and walked away, nose held high. She would wait patiently. Things would resolve themselves.

The blonde woman glanced at the grandfather clock as she passed through the dark hallway. She grinned, seeing that it was time for the post to arrive. She went into the sitting room, and walked to the grand windows that stretched across the outer wall of their manor.

A black Malfoy owl had already arrived, sitting on a perch outside, drinking from a dish. Narcissa pushed the window open and let it jump onto the ledge. From the bird's leg, she untied a couple letters and a specially delivered Daily Prophet.

Seeing that Narcissa had no mail to hand over, the owl took off instantly.

Narcissa gasped when she saw the headline of the Daily Prophet. She accidently dropped the other letters as she hastily opened the folded paper and saw, covering the entire front page, the pictures of her relatives and fellow Death Eaters.

"Thirteen escape from Azkaban" the title said, going on to explain how, overnight, many Death Eaters from high security cells had disappeared. This was only the second Azkaban breakout in the history of time, after the late Sirius Black.

Narcissa smiled as she scanned the pictures, Dolohov, Rookwood – Narcissa smiled at the sight of her sister's scowling picture, along with her brother-in-law.

And there, in the middle of the Death Eater line-up was the one and only Lucius Malfoy. His image looked smug and proud. Narcissa's breath caught in her throat as she thought about her husband returning to her side. She scanned the article quickly, attempting to see how long it had been since everyone had escaped, wondering how long it would take for Lucius to come home.

_Crack_.

A tall, blond man had apparated into the hallway, facing Narcissa. She gasped in surprise and dropped the Daily Prophet and it fell with the previously dropped letters. She remained motionless as Lucius Malfoy approached her swiftly.

"Narcissa," he whispered, running the tips of his fingers down through her long, blonde bangs. "I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long."

She said nothing, but smiled at him to show that she was alright, now that he had returned. Her companion was back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought.**

**-D0nQuix0te **


End file.
